Could This Be Love?
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: Prequel to 'Black Velvet'. What happens when you mix Rogue, Kitty, Lance and a road trip to the south for a premeditated kidnapping? Insanity, and a lot of yelling. Romy Lancitty
1. Chapter 1

Could this be love?

Inspired by the Romy songfic: Romy could this be love by Spleen09. Review and tell me if you think it's worth continuing.

Disclaimer: Really? As if I could own something this awesome...

She didn't know why they had come to see her but there they were. Sitting in the Professor's office. Irene and Mystique were on one couch while Kurt and Rogue sat on another, the Professor was parked at the end of the two couches, looking between the four of them waiting patiently for one of them to say something. Logan was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace glaring at their guests. Storm was in the armchair opposite of the Professor. Kurt had asked Amanda to attend the little get together for moral support, not that it was doing much good as she had taken to sitting behind the Professor's desk, in the event that powers started flying she could duck under the desk for cover. Scott and Jean were standing off to the side observing for "educational purposes" as they put it.

"Okay! I'll start! God forbid anyone else breaks this uncomfortable silence!" Mystique said throwing her hands up dramatically.

*scoff*"Stop bein' so melodramatic, Mystique! You make your pathetic excuses, we shoot you down, then you can crawl back to that sweat box Mississippi. Ah _do_ have things tah do after this, ya know." Rogue said crossing her arms and legs with a sneer on her face. Mystique just stared at her, annoyed.

"I was ten seconds away from giving you an honest, heartfelt apology, but you just _had _to open that sarcastic mouth of yours didn't you? Ugh! Let's go Irene, I don't have time for this." Mystique said standing up, and offering a hand to Irene.

"Finally! Let's go, Amanda." Kurt said as he ported over to Amanda and then ported them somewhere else.

"So rude!" Mystique said after the smoke from Kurt's departure cleared.

"Calm yourself, Raven. Well, I had hoped this would go smoother, Rogue, but I suppose I'll see you when you get there." Irene said and kissed Rogue lightly on the cheek quickly.

"You'll give Kurt my best, won't you?" Mystique asked.

"Probably not." Rogue said crossing her arms with her usual 'your annoying and I hate you, so go away' look on her face.

"Whatever, I don't care, you're both brat's, anyway. Let's go, Irene." Mystique said and left in a huff.

"Remember this, Rogue, your future shall be revealed on your endless journey to find your destiny. Be strong, my love." Irene said and patted Rogue's arm before she left after Mystique.

"Ooookaaaay," Rogue started when she heard the front door close behind the two women. "Aside from that cryptic, and really creepy, riddled message, Ah think that went pretty well. How 'bout ya'll?" Rogue asked looking around the room, everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. Rogue, however, just shrugged and went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

That Night, At About Midnight or 1 AM…

Rogue woke up in a cold sweat, she was a little confused at first before she recognized she was alone in her room. She was glad her and Kitty had separate bedrooms because she tended to overreact when she was awakened by Rogue when she talked in her sleep or woke up cussing and throwing punches and kicks due to nightmares or dreams of other people's memories. When she reviewed the dream she had a look of 'are you serious?' written on her face. This time her dream was more of a vision than a dream. 'Crap, Irene, why me?' Rogue thought with a groan.

After a minute of staring at the Twilight poster and wondering why she had it if she didn't like the series, she got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get some food to calm her down. The voices in Rogue's head were discussing whether they were for Team Edward or Team Jacob when entered the kitchen so she didn't notice Jean sitting at the end of the table in her blue Teddy Bear nightgown. Rogue opened the fridge and started taking out leftovers from earlier that night, when she kicked the fridge closed Jean decided to make her presence known.

"If I had that many people inside my head, I'd question my sanity, too." Jean said with a sip of her water.

"Aaahhh!" Rogue gasped and dropped the container of mashed potatoes she was holding and it spilled on the floor in front of her. "Thank you, Jean, because it's not like I was gonna eat that anyway." Rogue said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, but you usually don't get up until about three or four. Bad dream?" Jean asked rhetorically.

"I'm not really here, y'know, I'm just a figment of your twisted imagination." Rogue said as she started to clean her mess up. Jean thought about that for a second but shrugged it off.

"Whatever. What was it about?" Jean asked referring to Rogues dream.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Rogue asked, annoyed.

"That's top secret." Jean said, as if it cleared everything up for Rogue.

"Whatever." Rogue said rolling her eyes. " I'll send it to you, but pay attention 'cause I won't repeat it." she said dropping her mental walls and replaying her dream in her head for Jean. After a few minutes of silent stillness, Jean and Rogue went back to what they were doing.

"What do you think?" Rogue asked when Jean didn't say anything.

"Well, it certainly is interesting." Jean said as she got up to get cereal for the two of them.

"Disturbing's more like it." Rogue said as she put away the food she didn't drop on the floor back in the fridge, and threw away the potatoes she dropped, and sat down at the table with Jean.

The relationship between the two had thawed since the fall of Apocalypse, now that (in their opinion) Jean wasn't "Princess Popular, loved by all" and Rogue wasn't "Miss Goth who hates everyone". To say the least, Rogue had mellowed out, and Jean climbed off the high horse she had been riding. They weren't quite friends yet, but they weren't enemies anymore, either.

"What are you two doing up this late?" Kitty asked coming into the kitchen with Kurt behind her.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Jean asked, answering Kitty's question with a question.

"Lance called me on my cell 'just to talk,' like I wasn't, you know, _sleeping_ or anything that normal muties do."Kitty said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's apparent stupidity. "Why am I even going out with him? He's such a selfish, irritating, inconvenient loser." Kitty said throwing herself into the chair next to Rogue.

"You love him, and he loves you." Jean said with confidence. "Plus, you think he's hot, and your cousin is major jealous because he's dating you and not her."

"Whatever." Kitty said with a scoff.

"I woke from hunger." Kurt said as he helped himself to the cereal.

"Oh, yes, because we starve you so." Kitty said sarcastically.

"What are you two doing up?" Kurt asked before taking an alarmingly large bite of his cereal.

"I'm in college, I don't need an excuse." Jean said and looked at Rogue.

"What's up with you?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"I had a weird dream." Rogue said as she finished her cereal.

"Wow, informative." Kitty said as she poured some milk for herself.

"About Gambit." Rogue reiterated.

"Now you have my attention." Kitty said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well, it was more like a vision than a dream. I think I got it from Irene when she kissed my cheek before she left." Rogue said contemplating her dream.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked warily.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're meant to be together. Like get married and have little mutie babies with freaky powers, and stuff like that." Rogue said absent mindedly putting her dishes in the sink.

"What!" Kurt exclaimed before his voice turned whiney. "But… Schwester! I _hate_ him!"

"As do I, Kurt, as do I." Rogue said, sympathetically putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what are you gonna do about your little… situation?" Jean asked putting her dishes in the sink.

"I don't know." Rogue said with a shrug.

"What do you mean _you don't know_! This could be true love! People don't just decide overnight that they're meant to be with someone! Well, in this case, I guess they do, but you can't just sit around and let an opportunity like this slip through your fingers! This chance may never come _again_!" Kitty exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table at that last word.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rogue asked.

"Isn't it simple?" Jean asked. When they all just looked at her she continued. "You have to go find him and bring him back here. If you wait for him to come on his own, it'll take forever. Beside, he's been in love with you since he tried to blow up your hand." Jean said as if it was obvious.

"Wow, really?" Rogue said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, I went into his head to find out." Jean said informatively.

"That jerk tried to blow up your hand? That's so mean." Kitty said sympathetically.

"Why do you think I wasn't freaking out when he kidnapped you and took you to Louisiana against your will, presumably against your will, and lied to you to get you to help you save his good for nothing, thieving father?" Jean asked rhetorically. "I knew he wouldn't hurt you. He's kinda like Lance in that respect, rough and tough on the outside but a romantic marshmallow on the inside." She said.

"Lance is a romantic?" Kitty asked in an 'awed' tone of voice.

"He so is. My point is, you can't waste an opportunity like this. Like Kitty said, things like this don't come around every day, you know. Take the bull by the horns, and charge full speed ahead!" Jean said as if they were priming for a fight.

"Yeah, Rogue, take control of your own destiny for once!" Kitty said encouragingly.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, girls, but I'm an X-woman, he's an Acolyte, the universe says we can't be together." Rogue said disappointedly.

"The universe is wrong! You two are in love! You guys are, like, soul mates! You belong together, and nothing, not even the universe, should keep you guys apart!" Kitty said with a gleam in her eye.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kitty's right. If you have a shot at real love, you should take it. I may not like the guy, I would even go so far as to say I hate him, and have, but you are my sister, and I love you and care about your happiness, and if he makes you happy, then I guess I can at least be somewhat civil towards him, and happy for you." Kurt said with a heartfelt look in his eyes and tone.

"Wow, Kurt, that was pretty deep. How long did it take you to come up with that speech?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"I have been preparing that speech since we rescued you from that swamp, and he gave you that card." Kurt said. "I knew this day would come. Well, morning, it is now after two in the morning." Kurt said after checking his watch.

"So?" Kitty and Jean inquired of Rogue at the same time.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Are you gonna go get him?" Kitty asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I guess so, since I obviously have no other choice." Rogue said, rolling her eyes at them.

fnk


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Okay, if I leave now I should get to Irene's by tomorrow night. What say ya'll?" Rogue said as she scurried around her room, packing what she would need to take with her in a small duffel bag.

"Irene's? I thought you were going to get Gambit and bring him back here?" Kitty asked, confused.

"I am, but before Irene left she said she would see me when I got there, so she obviously has something she wants to tell me. I just don't see why she can't pick up the phone." Rogue said, a bit annoyed at Irene.

"Okay, how are you going to get there?" Kitty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to take my car." Rogue said zipping up her bag.

"And how are you going to find him?" Jean asked, looking through Rogue's CD collection.

"Dunno, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Rogue said with a shrug after giving it a minute of thought.

"He lives at 323 Bourbon Street, and you're welcome." Jean said moving to Rogue's bookshelf.

"Thank you, but how did you get his address? Did you go inside his head to get it? That's a very dangerous place. I know." Rogue said, slightly concerned.

"No, we sat down at a nice little diner and had tea and crumpets together and discussed knitting techniques." Jean said sarcastically. At the 'Are you serious?' looks she received from Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt she added, "Of course I went inside his head, how else do you think I found out?"

"What are you going to say to get him to come to our side?" Kitty asked, ignoring Jeans sarcasm.

"No idea. I'll probably just knock him out, tie him up, and stuff him in the trunk." Rogue said with another shrug.

"I'm coming with you." Kitty said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kit, no, you're not." Rogue said immediately.

"Rogue, yes, I am. Lance is coming, too." Kitty said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Why would you want to come? It's August, and I'm going to Louisiana. It's a disgusting, filthy wasteland on a good day. Add to that there are dirty, homeless drunks who are gonna grope you in places you never thought you could get groped before. Not to mention, you'll be sweating like a seventeenth century prostitute on a busy Saturday night. How much fun does that sound like?" Rogue said trying to dissuade her friend from tagging along. Kitty pondered what Rogue said for a minute before responding.

"Well, I can't really help the sweating like a pig part, other than wear small clothes, but as for the filthy drunks part, that's what we'll have Lance for." Kitty said trying to convince Rogue to let her go with her.

"The answer is still 'no', Kitty." Rogue said heading for the door.

"Actually, Rogue, I'm sure everyone would feel a little better about you running off to chase your destiny and create your own future if you had someone who is somewhat responsible. Logan might not like the idea of Lance going but at least Lance won't let anyone get fresh with you two young ladies." Jean said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Jean, you're just rolling in answers today, aren't you?" Kitty asked sentimentally.

"I know, I don't know what's up with that, but I'm pretty awesome." Jean said smugly.

"I agree with them." Kurt piped in.

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked bluntly.

"With Kitty and Lance with you, they can make sure that sneaky Cajun keeps his hands to himself." Kurt said with a glare.

"Good point, but I'm still going by myself." Rogue said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

15 minutes later…

"Ya' got everything, Kit?" Rogue asked as the girls threw their bags into the trunk of Rogue's car.

"For the last time, yes, I have everything." Kitty said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Lance will be waiting for us outside the brotherhood house." she told Rogue as she closed the trunk.

"Have fun and stay safe you two." Jean said waving from the front stoop.

"Schwester, please be careful. If anything goes wrong or you need to be picked up, just call and I'll be there as fast as I can." Kurt said giving both girls a hug before they got in the car.

"Kurt, we're mutants, what could happen?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, you're mutants, not invincible. Please, try to remember that. Keep me posted. Don't get killed. Come home safe, and all that goodbye stuff." Jean said, a little worried that they would do more harm than good.

"Okay!" Kitty said with a big smile and a wave before she turned to Rogue and whispered, "Let's get out of here before we get caught."

With a nod, Rogue sped off toward the Brotherhood Boarding house. Just as Kitty said, Lance was waiting outside with a duffle bag. Lance put his bag in the trunk and got in the back seat.

"How 'bout some tunes?" Lance asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure. Kit, pop in a disc." Rogue said gesturing to a CD case at Kitty's feet.

"Sure," Kitty said obligingly. "Uh, Rogue, this is all country." Kitty said flipping through Rogue's music selection.

"Uh, yeah, Kit, I'm from the south, what do you expect? N*SYNC?" Rogue asked, slightly offended.

(A/N: I'm totally not ripping on N*SYNC, but they're the best I could think that Kitty would listen to.)

"No, I just thought you would have more of a variety going on here." Kitty said bluntly.

"Hey, the voices in my head may dictate every other aspect of my life, but I refuse to let them control my music. Not gonna happen, sister." Rogue said as she grabbed a CD from Kitty and out it in the CD player. "Besides, driver picks the tunes, and passengers shut their pie holes." She said as Jason Aldean blasted from the speakers before Rogue turned it down to a more reasonable volume.(A/N: If you recognize that line, give a holler.)

That night…

The three of them made it to Mississippi from New York in just less than 18 hours. (A/N: Possible, done it before.) The trip ended up not being as bad as Rogue had thought it would be. That is, until she got close to Irene's house, when Rogue started to feel nauseous.

OK, after this I don't have anything written, so it might take awhile for the next one. Thanks for reading.

fnk


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

A/N: Special thanks to Wolf skater for helping me with this chapter. Go check out her stories, they are ramtastic.

X-Mansion, about 8 hours after Rogue and Kitty left on their adventure…

Logan walked around the mansion for about the hundredth time that day but he still couldn't find the two girls he was looking for. Then he spotted Kurt. He ought to know where Rogue and Kitty where.

"Hey Elf where's Half-Pint and Stripes?" Logan called out to him.

"I don't know" Kurt said trying to play innocent.

Logan narrowed his eyes glaring at him. He could smell his lie.

"I know your lying so you better tell me the truth Elf" he growled.

Kurt's eyes went wide with fear. He knew Rogue would kill him for telling Logan but right at that moment Logan was scarier.

"Rogue and Kitty vent down to Mississippi vith Lance to go see Destiny and zen go to Louisiana to find Gambit because Rogue got a vision from Destiny that said she and him vould end up together and Jean and Kitty told her she should go find him so she decided to go and ve had to force her to let Kitty and Lance come vith her so she vouldn't be alone" Kurt said all in one breath as he cowered away from Logan.

"Hn" Logan grunted and walked away.

"Hey vhere are you going?" Kurt called after him.

"To go talk to Chuck about this" Logan told him over his shoulder.

"Zis isn't going to end well for me" Kurt muttered under his breath as he walked the other way to go find somewhere to hide from his sister.

"Chuck!" Logan bellowed, storming into the Professors office, interrupting a business call.

"I'll have to call you back." The Professor said, hung up the phone, and turned his attention to an unimpressed looking Logan. "How may I assist you this afternoon, Logan?" he asked pleasantly.

"Stripes and Half-pint skipped off to Louisiana with that Alvers kid to pick up that Cajun that kidnapped Stripes last year." Logan said and crossed his arms angrily.

"Yes, I was aware of this." The Professor said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Logan said with a snarl.

"I'm afraid so," The professor said as he wheeled himself around his desk to the fireplace, Logan following behind him. "Jean came to me this morning and informed me of Rogue and Kitty's trip, and assured me that Mr. Alvers would not let any harm come to them, as he is afraid of the consequences he would face should anything happen to them."

"What do you want me to do with Red and the Elf for letting them leave without trying to stop them?" Logan asked staring into the fire that seemed to always be lit in the Professors office.

"Nothing." The Professor said simply.

"Nothing?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yes, we will not punish the two of them for encouraging a friend to find love." The Professor said before turning to face Logan. "If we try to keep them close they will only move further away. We must let them make their own choices and chose their own paths, whether it ends in loneliness or happiness, it must be by their own doing."

"Well, Chuck, I'd still prefer that someone at least watch them, in case they get in trouble." Logan said calmly.

"I will leave that task up to you. I have a phone call to finish." The Professor said wheeling back to his desk as an obvious dismissal, which Logan caught and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

In the Foyer…

"Elf! Where are you?" Logan yelled, looking around for the fuzzy, blue teleporter.

"Y-Y-Yes, Logan?" Kurt said hesitantly from the top of the steps.

"Find that girl and meet me in the hanger." Logan and turned to walk away before Kurt stopped him.

"What girl?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"The girl… X23." Logan said not remembering the name X had picked out for herself.

"Oh, you mean Laura?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I said, Fuzzball. Now go get her and meet me in the hanger like I told you to." Logan said and walked away as Kurt 'ported off to find Laura.

"Okay, X, this will be your first away mission. Are you ready?" Logan asked as he debriefed Kurt and Laura in the hanger before departing for their mission.

"Yes, Sir." Laura said standing up straight at attention, excited she would actually be going on a mission, which seemed impossible due to her lack of social skills.

"Our objective is to observe, do not make contact with the target or be seen by the target, as they cannot be aware of our presence. Is that clear?" Logan said as he paced in front of the two younger mutants, like a Platoon Sergeant would when debriefing his squad during formation.

"Yes, Sir!" They both said loudly before following Logan onto the X-Jet.

That night around 8 pm with Rogue, Kitty, and Lance near Irene's house…

"Uh, Rogue? You okay?" Kitty asked when she noticed the car wasn't going more than 20 mph.

"Anyone hungry? Gotta use the bathroom? Or vomit?" Rogue asked them, going a little green in the face. They were outside the small southern town that Rogue had grown up in with Irene, and now she was getting cold feet.

"Rogue, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Lance asked, pointing out the obvious, as he leaned forward in his seat.

"No!" Rogue said defiantly, shooting a glare at Lance. "I'm just… nervous, that's all." She said with a shrug.

"Why are you so nervous? You, like, just saw Irene the other day, how is this different?" Kitty said, trying to be encouraging, and failing.

"Because it is!" Rogue said exasperatedly, "I spent almost five years in that house, knowing Irene like I do, she probably hasn't taken down any of the picture frames of me, and pictures of us together…" Rogue said, her voice trailing off as she reminisced about the time she spent with Irene. Kitty and Lance just looked at each other, by now the car had come to a complete stop in the middle of the road. "Either way, this was a bad idea. We're going home." Rogue said as she sped off and did a U-turn in the middle of the road.

"Are you crazy!" Lance asked as he got tossed around in the back seat.

"It's possible!" Rogue said, speeding off in the direction they had come.

"Rogue, stop the car!" Kitty yelled, earning the brakes being slammed and Lance hitting the back of her seat. "Put your seatbelt on, Lance, you'll, like, go through the windshield." She said before turning to Rogue. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're going home. This was a stupid idea." Rogue said glaring out the windshield.

"Rogue, if you run away from your problems then you'll never be happy." Kitty said putting a comforting hand on Rogues arm.

"Kit, what are you talking about?" Rogue asked, Kitty opened her mouth to answer but Lance put a hand up to silence her, which got slapped away.

"Rogue, don't be stupid, face your problems head on, be a man about it. Jeez, rub some dirt in it!" Lance said encouragingly.

"Lance-" Rogue started to protest but was cut off.

"Rogue, don't be a pansy. Get there, talk to the old bag, then we can leave. You're acting like a school girl." Lance said trying to convince Rogue to go through with the plan.

"Fine, but we won't be there long. Maybe an hour." Rogue said as she turned around and continued to Irene's.

20 minutes later standing in front of Irene's front door…

"Knock on the door, Rogue, it won't bite." Kitty said when Rogue just stood there.

"Quiet, Kit." Rogue said as she mentally prepared herself to knock.

"This is ridiculous." Lance said as he reached around Kitty to ring the bell.

"You are so dead, Lance." Rogue hissed at him with a glare. Her attention snapped forward as the door opened to reveal a young boy, maybe around 13 or 14.

"Can I help you?" He asked, in a bored tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked, not recognizing the boy.

"Who am I? Who are you?" He asked, obviously offended.

"We're here to see Irene, is she home?" Kitty jumped in before Rogue could start a fight with the kid.

"Mrs. Irene, some people are here to see you!" The boy yelled into the house.

"Let them in. I've been expecting them." The three mutants heard Irene's voice from somewhere in the house.

"She said-" The boy started before Rogue pushed passed him and into the house.

"We heard, kid." She said as Kitty and Lance followed her through the house and into the living room.

"What the heck, Irene?" Rogue said when she found her foster mother.

"It's very nice to see you, dear." Irene said sipping her tea.

"Cut the pleasantries, Irene, what do you think you're doing telling me that I belong with that filthy, thieving, swamp rat, creepy, stalker, Acolyte, moron Gambit?" Rogue said with disgust, as she cut right to the point.

"It's true. I've seen it." Irene said simply.

"Oh, I see, so because you saw it, it makes it true?" Rogue asked with a sarcastic sweetness to her voice.

"Yes, and whether or not you go to Louisiana to get him, you two will end up together and you will be happy. Trust me." Irene said setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Irene, no offense, but the last time I trusted you Mystique took the form of various X-Men and attacked me before she convinced me to join the Brotherhood and continued to feed me so many lies I wasn't sure what the difference between Up and West was. So forgive me for being a little skeptical." Rogue said with crossed arms and a glare aimed at Irene.

"It all turned out for the best didn't it?" Irene said, looking at Rogue behind her sunglasses.

"The best?" Rogue said astounded. "After Mystique continuously lied to me the whole time I was at the Brotherhood, and trying to kill me and Scott, she posed as my friend so she could spy on the X-men and kidnap the Professor, then she used me to unleash Apocalypse on the world, and then had the audacity to try and apologize for all the crap she put me and Kurt through. But don't worry, Rogue, it was for the best. That is such crap!" Rogue yelled, not caring that she was letting the angrier psyches in her head influence what she was saying and how she was reacting.

"Rogue, you must understand something. When you were small, your parents lived in a back-to-nature community that was obsessed with reaching the Farbanks, a reality where all things thought to be of mythical origin are real, and when you were around the age of three, your mother, Priscilla, was the only human to ever reach the Farbanks, and when she did, she didn't come back. After months of searching, your father, Owen, gave up hope of ever finding your mother. Then one night, he just disappeared completely from the community and left you there, he was never seen again.

"The leader of the community decided it would be best if you were left in the custody of your mother's sister, Carrie, who was unaware of her disappearance. She, in turn, called Raven, to come and get you, as she did not want a reminder of her sister around her, as your mother was the irresponsible one of the two of them. After a few months, it was decided by the courts that Raven would receive custody over you, and so you came to live with me.

"I suspect that what led Raven to take you in at the beginning was, in her mind, a chance to atone for losing her son a few years before. It wasn't until I informed her of how your mutation would manifest that she became blinded with the desire to use you and your power to help her with her many conquests she would go after in years to come. I do not excuse what she has done, I only wish that you understand that she had good intentions in the beginning, and I hope you can eventually forgive her for the misdeeds she has committed."Irene said, trying to make Rogue understand her side of things.

As Irene told her story, Lance and Kitty walked around the living room looking at the various pictures that stood on the mantel above the fireplace and on the majority of the walls in the room. It seemed that all the pictures were of Rogue, either with Irene, by herself or with others the two didn't recognize. Then there was the portrait that hung next to the fireplace, across from where Irene was sitting in an old, faded armchair in front of the fire. They noticed a young looking Rogue, about thirteen, in an outfit similar to Kitty's, pastel green colored shirt with a sweater that was the same style as Kitty's pink one, only green and a few shades darker than the shirt. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Around her neck was a small, gold heart shaped locket. On Rogue's right was Irene, and to the left was a woman neither recognized.

"Rogue, is this you?" Kitty asked after everyone was silent for a time, pointing at the portrait.

"Yeah, but that was taken awhile ago. I was about twelve or thirteen then. Before Irene made up that phony skin condition and made me cover up every part of my skin but my face." Rogue said walking over to where her two friends were standing.

"What's that?" Kitty asked pointing to the locket.

"A locket. Irene got it for me a couple months before this was taken." Rogue said looking around at the pictures that decorated the walls. She didn't know why Irene insisted on having so many pictures when she couldn't see them anyway. She just assumed they were for others viewing pleasure. "Hey, Irene, can I take some of these pictures with me?" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Of course, my child, take as many as you'd like." Irene said, glad Rogue was no longer angry.

"Man, I'm starving, got any eats?" Lance asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, me too and tired." Kitty said, suppressing a yawn.

"Is it okay if we crash here tonight, Irene?" Rogue asked as she too noticed she was tired and hungry.

"Of course it is. You girls may sleep in Rogue's room and the boy can sleep in the guest bedroom." Irene said as she got up and headed towards the dining room.

"Dinner's ready." Said the boy that had let the three of them in from the dining room where he was setting the table for the four of them before going home for the night.

That night as Rogue lay awake in bed, she thought about all the questions she had for Irene, even Mystique if she ever saw her again. Most of her questions had to do with her parents. What were they like? Were they in love, like in the movies, where they stared deep into each other's eyes for hours without saying anything? Was she anything like her mom? Was she more like her dad? Which of her parents did she look like? Did she have a little of both features? Whose eyes did she inherit? As all these questions went through her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep, without a thought about how to deal with her upcoming premeditated kidnapping.

Ok, this thing ended up longer than expected, and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about how it turned out, but any reviews I get will tell me how I did. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. No idea how many I have, but they are all appreciated and loved.

"Are you two ready or not? We have to hit the road! It's already noon, get a move on!" Rogue yelled into the house for Kitty and Lance to hustle it as she put her duffle bag and about twenty or so picture frames in the trunk.

"We're coming, Jesus, Rogue, calm down!" Kitty yelled back from inside the house. "Irene, I'm taking this, it's, like, totally adorable." She said as she grabbed a picture of Rogue at about five or six, after she lost her two front teeth, with a wide, toothy smile, her hair up in pigtails, and wearing what looked like an Easter dress.

"Of course, child, whichever you like." Irene said as she passed Kitty to go outside, where she found Rogue cleaning the trash out of her car. "Rogue," she called to her over the radio playing through the speakers of her car.

"Yeah," Rogue said and looked up from her tasked.

"Come here, please." Irene said, more as a command than a request.

"What's up?" Rogue asked as she walked over to where Irene was standing.

"I found this a few days ago in some of your old things in the attic. I want you to take it." Irene said and handed Rogue the locket that she was wearing in the portrait next to Irene's old, faded armchair in her living room.

"Okay, but why?" Rogue asked, taking it with a slightly confused tone.

"The two people in that locket are your mother and father. I had their pictures put in it yesterday before you got here." Irene said as Rogue opened the locket and looked at the pictures inside.

"What's that?" Kitty said as she came bounding up to the two women. "Who are they?" She asked when she didn't immediately recognize the two people in the pictures.

"My parents," Rogue said without looking up. The woman on the left side had long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion on a young face of about twenty two, or twenty three. The man on the other side was a man with shoulder length brown hair, a shaggy beard and mustache, brown eyes, and a dark complexion. Rogue gave a confused look.

"Irene, if these are my mother and father, why don't I look like either of them?" Rogue asked, now thoroughly confused.

"That is a story best left for another visit." Irene said dismissing Rogue's question. "You all need to be going or you'll be late." She said ushering the girl's toward the car as she went inside to drag Lance out of the kitchen.

"I wonder why she wouldn't answer your question." Kitty said, thinking out loud.

"No idea, but I'm bettin' if you ask her she'll give you some crap about it not being the right moment to say it or something. She's creepy like that." Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand! I may never eat again! You don't know what it's like being in the Brotherhood, we never have any food!" They heard Lance pleading from the kitchen.

"Go get that boy so we can leave sometime today."Rogue said, scoffing at Lance's idiocy.

"Be back in a sec," Kitty said and blew Rogue a kiss before she frolicked inside to deal with Lance. "Lance, how many times do I have to tell you, if you would just join the X-Men you wouldn't have these problems? We have to go, Gambit needs pervnapping!" Rogue heard Kitty yell from inside the house. She just shook her head before going back the trash that had accumulated in the floorboards of her car.

20 minutes later…

"Bye, Irene, I'll call you when we get there." Rogue said, giving her a tight hug, before quickly pulling away to get into the driver seat.

"Be careful, dear." Irene said waving as they pulled out of the drive and headed west toward Louisiana.

"Okay, do you have a plan of attack, like, how you're actually going to get him to come with us?" Kitty asked when they got on the interstate.

"Of course I don't have a plan. I thought you had a plan; you're the one who drug me into this, with your 'you have to take control of your own destiny' speech, what was that about? I told you before I even let you come with me I didn't have a plan!" Rogue said raising her voice in irritation.

"Watch the road! ("I am watching the road!") I figured you had thought up a plan on the way down here, at the very least! So excuse me for having some faith in you!" Kitty started in on Rogue before Lance interrupted her.

"Okay, both of you shut up! I'm sure Gambit will probably come with us of his own free will." Lance said, effectively putting a stop to the fighting, as they were all once again in agreement.

A couple hours later found the three in Louisiana, but they definitely weren't in New Orleans.

"Rogue, I can't believe you got us lost!" Kitty yelled at Rogue accusatorially.

"I did not get us lost, Katherine, your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend did." Rogue said calmly, grinning inwardly when Kitty winced at the use of her full name.

"Not fair!" Kitty screeched angrily, "I don't know your real name, so you don't get to use mine!"

"Yet you do not deny that Lance got us lost?" Rogue said.

"Oh, yeah," Kitty said as an afterthought. "Don't blame Lance for this! You got us lost, and you know it!"

"Kitty, knock it off for a second," Lance said leaning forward in his seat. "Look, 'New Orleans, Next Left." He said pointing at a sign on the side of the road.

"See, _Katherine_, I told you I'd find our way." Rogue said, emphasizing on Kitty's full name, just to annoy her.

"You are, like, such a liar!" Kitty yelled, obviously offended. "If you use my full name again, I swear…" she said leaving her threat open for imagination.

"Would you two stop arguing for five freakin' seconds, please?" Lance said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Shut up, Lance, we're here, do guys remember that boys address?" Rogue asked looking at her surroundings.

"323 Bourbon Street." Kitty said looking at the street signs.

"Bourbon Street, how Remy of him." Rogue said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bourbon Street, that way!" Kitty said pointing down a street occupied mostly by bars and a few houses, with a big mansion at the end.

"Okay, street found, now keep an eye out for the number." Rogue said checking the house numbers.

"Found it, it's that huge mansion." Kitty said pointing at the mansion.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Rogue said, with more sarcasm this time. She parked her car a few houses down from the big mansion.

"Okay how are we gonna do this?" Lance asked, looking between the two girls.

"I say we sneak in there, find the perv, hit him over the head with this," Rogue said and pulled out a crowbar from under her seat, "drag him back to the car, and drive off with him before anyone notices he's gone." Rogue said, with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Okay, honey, maybe we should take a less drastic approach," Kitty said lowering Rogue's hand that held the crowbar.

"Alright, if we're all on the same, can we get this over with?" Lance said, hoping Rogue wouldn't resort to bloodshed.

"Yeah, let's roll," Kitty said and got out. They eventually made their way to the gate to the mansion, and Kitty phased them through. They had almost made it to the front door before they were surrounded.

"Where do you think you're going, kids?" One of the bigger men asked, walking towards them.

"We're in trouble." Kitty said as they closed in on them.

A/N: Okay, cliffhanger, not as long as I had hoped, but I think it will do. Review please.

Fatnakedkitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

A/N: Ok, this chapter Remy comes onto the set.

Last Time:

_They eventually made their way to the gate to the mansion, and Kitty phased them through. They had almost made it to the front door before they were surrounded._

_"Where do you think you're going, kids?" One of the bigger men asked, walking towards them._

_"We're in trouble." Kitty said as they closed in on them._

Now:

"Lance, do something!" Kitty hissed, elbowing Lance in the ribs.

"Let's get drainin'!" Rogue said and took off one of her gloves, and everyone tensed for a fight.

"Hold on, ya'll, I recognize that sassy little voice anywhere." Someone from the back of the crowd said as he pushed through. "Cool your head, little spit fire."

"Who are you?" Kitty asked as a tall, thin man with long brown hair came to stand in the middle of the crowd.

"My apologies, Petite Chat, my name is Jean Luc LeBeau, and this is my plantation you and your friends have trespassed on." He said coolly, not seeming to care.

"Uhh, oh, yeah, like, sorry about that." Kitty said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay cut the cuteness, we're here for Remy, and we ain't leavin' 'till we find him!" Rogue said, taking control of the situation.

"All ya had to do was ask, Cherie, and Remy would have obliged." Rogue vomited a little in her mouth at the sound of Remy's voice. "I knew you'd come back to me, my love." Remy said as he emerged from the crowd.

"Don't make me laugh, I didn't come for you, I came for my future!" Rogue said, her voice dripping with so much disgust, she spit on Remy's boots.

"Eeew!" Everyone standing around Remy shuddered and shuffled backwards so as not to be spit on.

"Now, now, Cher, don't be rude!" Remy said, wagging a finger at her with a hand on his hip, as if he were scolding a small child.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid, pathetic, degrading little brat!" Rogue said, annoyed, and tried to kick Remy in the shins, but he side stepped her and she instead kicked one of his cousins.

"See, Lance, I told you they were a match made in heaven! Just like me and you! Aren't they adorable?" Kitty said, gushing over Remy and Rogue.

"Sure, but how do you think you're gonna get those two to get together?" Lance asked as Rogue threw another string of insults at Remy who retorted with complimenting her on how her jeans fit over her booty.

"We'll worry about that when we get him back to the mansion."Kitty said, dismissing his concerns.

"You talk like he's a puppy or something." Lance said, unenthusiastically. "Okay, we're taking Gambit with us whether you like it or not." He said getting their attention.

"Yes, of course, here are his things." A tall man with blonde hair said coming through the crowd and dropped two heavy duffel bags on the ground between Remy and the other three mutants.

"Ya'll just kickin' Remy to the curb, just like that? No tear felt goodbyes or nothin'?" Remy said looking around at his family. "That's cold ya'll, just cold." He said when no one tried to object.

"Boy, it's time you became someone else's problem. ("What? Remy's a problem?") When you reach a certain age, ya gotta leave the nest. It's how the world works, son." Jean Luc said trying to take the sting out of him practically throwing him out on the street at first opportunity.

"Great Uncle Billy is still living here, and he's dead! How do I rate?" Remy asked, very offended.

"A good friend of mine, Irene Adler, called and said to send you with the poachers that would come calling." Jean Luc said ushering them towards the front gate.

"What? You know Irene?" Rogue asked, briefly wondering if there was anyone who didn't know Irene.

"Yes, she is a good friend of mine. You must be going now." Jean Luc said and adruptly shoved them out the front gate, and threw his bags at his feet, slammed the gates and walked back to the main house.

"That was rude." Remy said offensively, before turning back to the other mutants. "So, what now?"He asked.

"Now, we go back to Irene's." Rogue said. "If she called Remy's dad she obviously wants u to go back to her house." She added at their confused looks.

"Okay, back in the car." Lance said, shaking his head and muttering about 'crazy women'.

Two hours later found the four of them once more on Irene's front stoop ringing the doorbell.

"Mrs. Irene said to come in and make yourselves comfortable." The boy they met the day before said when he opened the door.

They walked into the living room in silence. Once in the living room the girls froze, dead in their tracks. Lance looked around for an escape, and Remy just waved pleasantly.

"Monsieur Wolvie, what a nice surprise." Remy said with a stupid grin. Sure enough, there sat Logan on Irene's tattered couch, with Kurt and Laura, known by most as X-23, on either side of him, and Irene sitting in her armchair, all sipping on tea made from Irene's old teapot, and in the fine, china dishes she had promised to give to Rogue once she got her own house.

"You two had better have a good explanation for runnin' off without tellin' nobody." Logan said as he finished his cup and allowed the boy to pour him another.

"We are in so much trouble. Again." Kitty said with an irritable groan.

A/N: Okay, I was gonna have this mug be longer, but it's 3:30 in the morning, and I figured this would be a good spot to leave off with. The next chapter should answer any questions you have, but it'll have to wait. Hope you liked. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

A/N: *sigh* this thing is getting to be long. Longer than expected, but whatever.

Again, thanks to Wolf skater for being my muse. Yay.

Sorry it took so long, a bunch of real world drama got in the way of my posting this sooner.

Last time:

"_Monsieur Wolvie, what a nice surprise!" Remy said with a stupid grin. Sure enough, there sat Logan on Irene's couch, with Kurt and Laura on either side of him._

"_You two had better have a good reason for runnin' off without tellin' nobody." Logan said._

"_We are in so much trouble. Again."_

Now:

"What are you doin' here, Logan?" Rogue asked rudely, cocking a hip out and crossing her arms.

"Don't be rude, Marie." Irene said, holding her tea cup out to be refilled. Rogue backed up a few steps, taken by surprise that Irene would use her real name in front of so many people. They were all people she trusted and loved, with the exception of Remy and the weird kid, but that wasn't the point. "They are my guests, and you will be respectful."

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue said politely, straightening her stance.

"Thank you. Now, if you will all sit down, I have some things that need to be addressed. As a family." Irene said seriously, and with that Kitty, Lance, Logan, Laura, and Remy made to leave the room before Irene stopped them.

"I said sit down, all of you. Remy, I've seen enough to know who family is. Logan, Laura, you two need to hear this. Kitty, Lance, you two are as good as family where Rogue is concerned." Irene said, looking at them all in turn. After a moment of deliberation they all sat back down and waited for Irene to speak.

"Now then, some things need to be brought to light. As I'm sure most of you know, Logan lost the majority of his memories almost twenty years ago. With that said, he would not remember having met a young blonde woman by the name of Priscilla DanCanto in a small, back-to-nature community while passing through on his way to Canada." Irene said and paused to let it sink in. Rogue, Kitty, and Lance were the only ones who caught onto what she said. Kitty and Lance looked at Rogue with shocked looks, but she was looking at Irene in suspicion.

"What's going on? I don't understand." Kurt said, looking between Rogue and Irene with confusion.

"Priscilla DanCanto is Rogue's biological mother." Irene said clearing up the confusion, only to be replace with more confusion.

"What are you saying, Destiny?" Logan asked, eying her with suspicion.

"I'll just get straight to it then. Logan is your biological father, Rogue. That is why you do not look like either of your parents." Irene said bluntly.

"How?" Logan asked after a few minutes, not really sure what else to say, and still a little suspicious.

"Priscilla wasn't as faithful to her husband as everyone was led to believe." A new voice joined the conversation, causing everyone to turn their heads to the front door, except for Irene, of course.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurt asked their visitor scathingly.

"Raven is not here to cause trouble. I asked her to come here today. Rogue, Kurt, you will both behave yourselves, understood?" Irene said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue said through clenched teeth and a glare. Kurt merely scowled in acknowledgment.

"Now then, if you would, Raven, please continue." Irene said, beckoning Mystique to continue as she walked in to stand beside her chair.

"I was visiting the community for a few days, and I was with Priscilla the night she met him." Mystique said nodding toward Logan.

"What happened?" Kitty asked, ever the romantic.

"It was the hottest part of the summer that year. The entire community had flocked to the river a few miles away. The both of us had offered to walk to the store down the road from where we were swimming at. Owen was in Seattle visiting his mother, who did not like Pri in the least. She thought she thought she was much too naïve for her son. When we walked into the store she spotted him at once. They got to talking and she convinced him to come back to the river with us. I tried to stop her, but Irene called my phone and warned me not to interfere.

I could tell she liked him, they hit it off at once, and they couldn't stay away from each other. They were rebels, breaking the rules, and doing things at their own pace. They talked about running away together. I honestly believe, to this day, that if she had not been married, she would have left with him. They spent their nights wrapped in each other's arms, and days spent planning their future with one another." Mystique stopped there, lost in her own thoughts and memories.

"Did she love her husband?" Kitty asked, just as lost in the story as everyone else.

"She loved him enough to stay. Was she in love with him? I don't know. She had a fair-weather heart. On the day her husband was due to be home she woke up alone, with a note on the bedside table that read:

"Maybe I'll see you again someday, and we can have the life we dreamed of together."

"That was it. No signature, no salutation. Nobody in the community mentioned the affair again, especially after they saw how broken hearted she was over his departure. Owen had no idea, and no one was talking. When she turned up pregnant, nobody was surprised; they just congratulated them all the same. Everyone knew who's child it was. They were both elated by the news.

"Owen just accepted the baby was his, because it was easier than confirming his suspicions of her infidelity. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had other lovers, she wore her heart on her sleeve, but as long as she came back to him at the end of the day, he pretended he didn't know. When the baby was born he knew it wasn't his by the color of the eyes. He tried to question her on so many occasions about it; he just didn't have the heart to go through with it. Finally, one day, he decided he didn't care who the father was, he loved the child as if it were his. A few years passed, and the community became obsessed with the Far Banks. I'm sure Irene has told you about what happened after that." Mystique said, finishing her story where Irene had started just the other day.

"Wait, I don't know what happened, I wasn't here. I was with these two morons. What happened?" Laura asked curiously.

"They were playing with voodoo and she disappeared and no one has seen her since. Then my supposed 'father' ran out on me and my good for nothing aunt didn't want me, so I got saddled with these two." Rogue said rudely, gesturing to Mystique and Irene. "I thought you didn't know who my parents were! You told a long time ago, Irene, that you didn't know who my parents were!" she said accusatively.

"If you were lying then how do I know you're not lying now?" Rogue asked, raising her voice.

"Rogue, it's the truth-" Mystique started to say before she was cut off.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think I can believe you, or anything that comes out of your mouth? Give me one good reason why I should even consider what you just said to be true, just one, and I will never question you again. One reason, come on, just one it's not that hard." Rogue said angrily. When Mystique said nothing, Rogue stood up from her chair and stormed out of the house. Everyone started after her but paused when Remy held up a hand to stop them.

"Non worries, ya'll, Remy handle this. Such a delicate situation needs the hand of experience, and Remy LeBeau volunteers. Ya'll sit tight, and drink some tea." Remy said and rushed out the door after Rogue.

"He better keep his 'experienced hand' to his self." Logan said with a growl, to which Kurt, Lance, and Laura nodded their agreement.

"How romantic!" Kitty said dreamily, staring after Remy.

"Quiet, Half-Pint, you're supposed to be opposed to that kind of stuff." Logan said, annoyed at Kitty's love for 'Soap' moments.

"Mr. Logan, you need a girlfriend, you, like, so don't have enough love in your heart." Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him.

Outside…

Remy found Rogue strutting down the road, muttering to herself and kicking at stray pebbles every few seconds. He watched her a minute before he ran to catch up with her.

"Rogue!" He called to her.

"Leave me alone!" Rogue said agitated and picked up her pace.

"You are distraught." Remy said when he caught up to her.

"Excuse me?" Rogue said, stopped, and turned to face Remy.

"You are distraught." He said again.

"I heard you, Swamp Breath; I just don't know what the heck you mean by that." Rogue said impatiently.

"You are distraught. You didn't expect Mystique, of all people, to tell you about how you came to be, and who you belong to, and all. You feel confused because you are not sure whether you can trust that what she is saying is the truth or not. You feel conflicted because you want what she says to be true, because it's the only explanation you have as to where and who you come from, but you don't want to get caught in another web of lies like so many times before. You feel angry because they kept such important information from you for so long so you don't know whether to be mad or glad at these new revelations." Remy said, watching Rogue carefully. She was staring at his feet, listening intently, and letting her shoulders slack as she calmed down.

"You're crazy." She said, crossing her arms defensively when she realized he was dead on.

"Probably so, but I am right, ya know." Remy said, and smirked when Rogue sent him a death glare.

"How do you know?" Rogue said snidely.

"I told you before, didn't I? We been down the same roads, you and I, only difference is Jean Luc ain't got a lick o' clue who my parents are. My Tante told me so, said that man crazier than a bat outta Hell, and not the fun kinda crazy, neither." Remy said and watched her as she considered his words for a minute.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said, relaxing her stance. "Ya know, about not knowin' where you came from or nothin'. Ah really am." She said with a shrug.

"It's alright, mah answers lie with someone who actually cares to help me find 'em. Jean Luc was a good dad, most of the time. The man fed me, clothed me, taught me everything he knew, wasn't much outside the art of thievery, but he tried to do right by me in the beginning. Treated me like his own son, ya know? Just didn't care none 'bout helpin' me find my birth family, that's all." Remy said, and when Rogue didn't say anything, he continued.

"Look, Chere, I think you should give them two old bags a run for their money, hear what they gotta say. At the very least, let them state their case and all that. Besides, you stormed off without even listenin' to what everyone else had to say. You ain't the only one that little story of hers affected, ya know. Think of what Monsieur Wolvie must be thinking right now, findin' out he got a kid, congrats it's a girl. What about that little Nightcrawler fool? I don't know who the scary girl is, but she probably tied up in it somehow, too-" Remy prattled on until Rogue got annoyed and cut him off.

"Okay, ah got it, ah'm goin'! Ya'relike a dog on a bone, ah swear!" Rogue said, giving in and starting back towards the house.

"Chere?"

"What?"

"Who's that kid that was serving tea when we walked into Mrs. Irene's house?"

"Ah don't know! Don't ask stupid questions, Swamp Rat!"

"Sure thing, mon apologies, Chere."

"Apology not accepted, and don't call me that!"

"If you can call me 'Swamp Rat,' then I can call you 'Chere'."

"Yeah, but you like it when I call you 'Swamp Rat'."

"You'll learn to like it when I call you 'Chere'."

"We'll see, Swamp Rat." Rogue said with a defiant grin.

"We'll see, Chere." Remy said with a matching grin.

A/N: Freakin' finally! I didn't think I was ever gonna get this chapter up! Cheese and Rice!

But, now that it is, reviews and flames and such are much welcomed. This one turned out way different than I planned, so I'm not sure what you guys will think. Be honest, I can take it. I think so anyway.

-fnk


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter one…

A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter of this story, hope you like. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I went on a Supernatural binge to prepare for the season 8 premiere tonight. Yay! Anyway, here it is.

Queue up dramatic music.

_Last Time:_

"_There are things we need to discuss, as a family."_

"_Due to Logan's memory loss twenty years ago, he won't remember meeting a young woman by the name of Priscilla DanCanto."_

"_Who could she be?"_

"_My biological mother."_

"_What are you saying, Destiny?"_

"_Rogue, Logan is your biological father."_

"_It's a lie!"_

"_It's the truth!"_

"_It's a scandal!" _

"_No! Screw all of you!"_

A/N: Yea, I know that isn't what really happened, but it's supposed to be like a Soap, or from Kitty's POV. Just go with it. It won't be a long one but I'm ready for this one to be done with, there isn't nearly enough Romy in it.

Now:

Everyone's attention was brought to the front door when it opened to let Remy and Rogue back into the house. Kurt and Kitty were at her side in an instant.

"Rogue has some things to say before you guys smother her to death with your love." Remy said in a decidedly Yankee accent. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy for a minute before she turned to address the room. Kitty and Kurt backed up and sat on the floor so everyone could see her.

"I just wanted to apologize for my erratic behavior, it was uncalled for." Rogue began in as Yankee an accent as Remy, in an attempt to mock him, to which he caught onto and grinned inwardly. "I should not have reacted in such a way, and I just wanted… to…"Rogue trailed off as she looked at Mystique's expectant and slightly smug look on her face. Just like on the night she pushed Mystique's statue off the cliff, her mind switched gears and went on the angry defense.

"Ya know what? Ah'm not sahrry! Ah don't care that Ah yelled at you, and that Ah don't believe a word you say! 'Cause if ya didn't give me so many reasons to not trust you, things might be a little different! But they're not, and Ah can't help it, and Ah ain't gettin' over it any time soon, so screw both of you! Don't ever contact meh again!" Rogue yelled, and turned to leave, before Mystique grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's all true, Rogue, whether you want to believe it or not." Mystique said, and, before Rogue could protest, she quickly gathered her memories and touched Rogue's cheek with a bare hand to transfer the memories of what she had kept secret for so many years.

"How dare you!?" Rogue spat after a moment of images flashing through her mind.

("Oh my gosh, Lance, look at that!" Kitty whispered excitedly to Lance, pointing to Remy, who had one hand on Rogue's waist, and the other lightly holding her right arm, keeping her steady.

"Yea, Kitty, I see. I wonder why he isn't dead yet." Lance said, unimpressed with the hand on Rogue's waist.

"Because they're totally in love, Lance, obviously." Kitty and Lance, however, seemed to be the only ones who noticed their physical contact. Which Lance considered weird, but shrugged it off.)

"It's the only way you'll know for sure that I'm telling the truth. Now you know I'm telling the truth." Mystique said and stood up straight from leaning against the wall.

"Yah're crazy! There is no truth tah anything you say!" Rogue said, still not pushing Remy away, or shaking his hands off her. Kitty geaked inwardly at this, attributing it to her not wanting to let his touch leave her for it would tear her apart on the inside to be away from her one and only love. In reality, Rogue hadn't even noticed Remy grab her, she was so appalled at Mystique's actions.

"Rogue, you're a smart girl; you know what's true and what's not."

"Read mah lips, Mystique, get a life and stop sticking yer nose into mine! Leave. Me. Alone!" Rogue said and flung open the front door, grabbed Remy's hand and drug him outside with her.

"Um, Rogue?" Kitty called when she heard the car start and pull out the drive. When she got no answer, she and Kurt got up and went to the front window to see Rogue's car drive off with her in the driver seat, and Remy in the passenger seat.

"Looks like Romeo ran off with Juliet once again. They are so meant to be." Kitty said with a dreamy sigh.

"Alright, we're outta here. Pack it up." Logan said as he headed for the door. He couldn't get out of that house fast enough. His mind was racing a million miles an hour with nowhere to go. Sometimes he hated not being able to remember his past.

What was he supposed to do? What if Mystique was telling the truth? What if she was lieing again? What would that do to Rogue's head? Her mind was already a jumbled mess; it would just be adding insult to injury for Mystique to lie about something like this. She couldn't be that cruel, could she? What would he do if it were in fact true? What kind of expectations would there be? Would Rogue blame him for not being there all those years? Logan didn't have answers for any of these questions. He needed to get back to the Institute where things made sense in the world. The Professor would help them figure this whole mess out. That is if Rogue even wanted them to be figured out. Logan knew Rogue's pride wouldn't let her accept help in situations like this. He just hoped she would consider it just this once.

Within the hour they were all strapped in aboard the Blackbird heading for Bayville. Kitty had called Rogue and gotten an earful when she told her to meet them at the Blackbird so they could get home. Rogue, very politely, told Kitty where to shove it, and that she would get home any way she pleased. To say the flight back to the mansion was tense would be an understatement. No one spoke, and there was a silenced that could only be explained as stifling and stuffy. With the brooding Logan and Kurt were doing over whatever thoughts were circling their heads, Lance trying his best not to hurl all over the place, and Laura shooting glares at Lance as if daring him to vomit anywhere in the jet, Kitty wondered how she made it back to the mansion at all. When they did arrive home, the Professor and Jean met them in the hanger.

"Where's Rogue and Gambit?" Jean asked peering inside the jet and not seeing the pair.

"Rogue decided to take the scenic route back with Remy." Kitty said with a sly grin and a wink.

"Kitty, you do know that if those two do, by some miracle, actually end up tolerating each other at all, it will be a long, long time from now, right?" Jean asked as the males all went inside. Lance went to go throw up, most likely, Kurt went to go phone his dear sister, Logan and the Professor went to go chat and Laura stayed behind to "gossip", as she had heard was the norm.

"You didn't see the way they were interacting before they ran off, so you, like, so cannot say that." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever, you still have to tell me what happened. I suspect something dramatic and life changing and completely unforeseen happened on your little trip, am I right?" Jean said with a fake innocent look on her face.

"I hate it when you do that." Kitty said, looking unimpressed and arms crossed.

"Yes, darling, I know." Jean said with a wicked grin.

"Why, what's she doing? I don't understand." Laura said looking between the two girls.

"She deep sixed me and read my mind without my permission." Kitty said with a glare.

"All the more to talk about. Now, come, let us enjoy a cup of hot cocoa together and discuss the events of these past few days." Jean said and led the other two girls up to the main floor of the mansion.

"Oh, you have, like, no idea the drama I have had to deal with." Kitty said exasperatedly as the elevator doors closed.

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Swamp Rat, look, Ah'm sorry you had tah witness firsthand the crappy relationship I have with mah Mama. Ah didn't know she'd be there. So… yeah, mah bad."Rogue said uneasily breaking, what she had assumed, the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon the pair hours ago. Remy, however, found it to be very opportunistic for him to find out more about his unintentional stalker victim.

"'S okay, Cher, Remy don't mind at all. Ah told ya last time you were in Louisiana that Ah would be there if ya needed me." Remy said casually, admiring the scene outside his window.

"No, ya didn't, Swamp Scum! Yer a liar!" Rogue said, raising her voice in accusation.

"'Course Ah am, mon Cherie, how do you think poor, old, thievin', schemin', Remy been alive so long? It ain't 'cause o' mah pretty face, ya know. Well, in some cases it might be. ("Ugh, you're a pig!") But i's mostly 'cause I'm skilled in the art of lying, and stealing and other immoral… erm, skills, and-" Remy stammered before he was cut off by Rogue's irritation.

"Get to the point, Swamp Rat! My patience is very limited today." Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"What Ah'm tryin' tah say, mah Belle, is that Ah know a lie when Ah see one. From what Ah can tell, and from what Ah saw, Mrs. Mystique, ("Don't give her respect she doesn't deserve.")was tellin' the truth." Remy continued as if she hadn't said anything. "There are certain things someone does when they're lyin', such as keeping eye contact, not using conjunctions, and other such things. You should know these same things, Chere, as ya have me in yo' head and all my memories and skills and all."

"It don't exactly work lahke that, Gator Brain, the psyche's in mah head pop up whenever they want, and… and why am Ah tellin' you this? Why are you in my car? You had better not steal any of my crap!" Rogue said eying Remy suspiciously.

"Cher, wha's this crowbar for?" Remy said holding up a crowbar he kicked by accident.

"That's mahne, put it down, I wanted to smack ya up sahde the head with it, but Kitty was your saving grace." Rogue said regretfully.

"Aww, Cher, ya do care!" Remy said, his eyes getting a look of twisted satisfaction.

"Yer so odd, I don't know how people put up with you." Rogue said a little freaked out that he thought her knocking him over the head with a crowbar meant she cared.

"Meh," Remy said with a shrug, then suddenly became serious. "So, Cher, what ya gonna do 'bout the situation with Logan and all if it turns out that Mystique was tellin' da truth and Monsieur really is yer daddy? What ya gonna do about it?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly? Ah wish she hadn't told me, especially not in front of everyone. It's lahke readin' mah diary to the class, invasion of privacy. As far as Logan goes, Ah ain't got a clue. Ah wish Ah knew how he feels about this whole thing. That woman is so frustrating." Rogue said, not bothering to give the last part an irritated tone. "Ah'm just tahred."

"Of what, exactly?" Remy asked, internally excited that she was opening up to him. She would probably kill him when she remembered who she was talking to.

"Everything." Rogue said with an exasperated sigh. "Ah can't really pin point exactly what it is, it's just, like, a compilation of different stuff. Maybe Ah'm just crazy."

"Well, Cherie, in mah opinion you're just as sane as Ah am. Be it as it may, a burden or a blessing, but Ah can see where you would find confusion in all this mess. It is a mess, you realize this don't ya, Cher?" Remy said, and turned to look at her to see her reaction.

"'Course Ah do, Swamp Rat, who do ya think yer talkin' to? This is mah life, Ah may not have much control over it and Ah may not know what's goin' on in it most of the tahme, but Ah do know what it looks lahke. It may not be pretty, but Ah didn't ask for anyone's opinion about it." Rogue said, smacking the steering wheel indignantly. "Oh, Lord, it's been a long day." She said stifling a yawn.

"Want me to drahve fo' awhile, Cher? Let ya rest fo' a bit." Remy offered good heartedly.

"You mess up mah car Ah'll kill ya, Swamp Rat." Rogue said after a few minutes of thought and pulled off onto the side of the road.

"Remy be da safest driver ever did see, Cher, ya got his word, as a Thief." Remy said, putting a hand to his heart in oath.

"That's reassuring." Rogue said rolling her eyes as she got out and went to the passenger side.

"Ah thought so to." Remy said and slid into the driver seat.

"Feel meh up while Ah'm sleepin', perv, and A'll rip yer hands off and shove 'em down yer throat, got it?" Rogue said as she settled in her seat to sleep a few minutes later.

"'Course, Cher, yo' body is safe with me." Remy said and gave her his famous two fingered solute.

"Don't talk to me lahke that, it's weird, and creepy." Rogue said and drifted off.

Next morning, around 6 or 7, R&R pull up the mansions gravel driveway…

"They're here, they're here!" A very excited Kitty yelled from her bedroom to the mansion, where she had been sitting at her window, impatiently waiting for her best friend to return. She immediately jumped up from her window seat and bolted down to the foyer, where she through open the doors dramatically and about died when she saw Remy helping Rogue get her stuff out of the trunk.

"Oh my gosh gosh gosh, Rogue! What took you so long? You, like, took forever to get here! What did you do, stop to eat the whole breakfast menu at Ihop? I mean, seriously, were you, like, trying to take your time or something? Cause if so, like, mission accomplished." Kitty prattled off quickly and excitedly.

"Kit, shut the crap up. Ah've had a long few days. Ah'm gonna go tah mah room, get a shower, and go tah sleep. You, little miss thang, are gonna let meh do that so Ah don't kill anyone. Understand?" Rogue said, pointing a stern finger at her excited friend. When she walked into the foyer she saw Logan walking towards her looking wary, (A/N: I think I used that word right. If not, let me know.) which, as everyone knew, was not a good sign.

"Hey, Stripes, can we talk?" He asked, a little uneasy.

"'Bout what?" Rogue asked casually.

"About everything that Mystique said. You know, about me and your mother-"Logan began but was cut off by an agitated Rogue.

"No, Logan, we ain't gonna do this, this whole heartfelt 'if you're my kid, I'll do the right thing,' ain't gonna happen. Ah don't know if what she said is true or not, it's a big jumbled mess of thoughts Ah can't sort through right now, but it doesn't change anything. Mah life makes some kind of sense right now, and Ah don't want to mess it up anymore than it is. So, no we can't talk, 'cause Ah got nothin' to say. Tomorrow ain't lookin' so hot either." Rogue said and brushed passed him to continue up the stairs before she turned back around.

"Oh, Kit, keep an eye on that fool, make sure he don't get into trouble. Or a fight. Or steal anything. Or break anything. Thanks, girl, Ah owe ya one." Rogue said to Kitty, who had been standing just inside the door with Remy, listening quietly to the conversation, before she turned and continued up the stairs.

To be continued in the sequel: Black Velvet.

A/N: Okay this is a bit longer than expected. Not sure about how it turned out once again. Hope the story was worth the read. Look for the first chapter of BV to come out within the next two weeks. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. You guys are my inspiration.

fnk


End file.
